Au delà de tout obstacle
by titianouch
Summary: Les agents Hotch et Prentiss vont apprendre à se découvrir et s'aimer malgré les difficultés que la vie leur imposera...


L'entrevue avec la famille Simmons n'avait pas duré plus d'une demi-heure. « Ouf ! » s'était dit Prentiss, une visite de plus et elle aurait rendu son maigre déjeuner.

Toute l'équipe du BAU se trouvait en Pennsylvanie, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Gettysburg, dans un minuscule comté situé en rase campagne où la nature y était dominante et omniprésente. Le cadre était, certes, magnifique : des hectares de forêts, des rivières, des canyons et des montagnes à perte de vue ! La région était réputée et attirait autant d'amoureux de la nature, tels que les randonneurs et pêcheurs mais aussi, au grand détriment d'Emily, des chasseurs ! Elle n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup cette pratique, trop cruelle à son goût, mais encore moins ceux qui s'y adonnaient ; sans avoir jamais compris pourquoi, ils étaient toujours du même acabit : gras, vulgaires, machos, brutaux et bruyants. Ils étaient toujours fiers de leurs exploits et s'en vantaient à longueur de temps, sans jamais omettre le moindre détail aussi horrible pouvait-il être que l'agonie d'un cerf ou d'un chevreuil après avoir reçu une balle bien placée...

Ce soir, elle et Hotch revenaient d'une quatrième visite rendue à une famille nombreuse et férue de chasse et, tout comme dans les précédents foyers, une horrible odeur de viandes trop longtemps marinée imprégnait l'atmosphère de leur maison. Les témoignages que l'équipe recueillait étaient indispensables à l'enquête ; en effet, au cours des deux dernières semaines, quatre randonneurs avaient été retrouvés morts, tués par balle de gros calibre, celui d'un fusil et le même pour les quatre meurtres. Car il s'agissait bel et bien de crimes : l'accident de chasse n'était plus de mise depuis l'apparition d'un second cadavre et le shérif du comté, uniquement assisté de deux agents et peu habitué à ce genre d'affaire, n'avait eu d'autres choix que de faire appel à du renfort.

L'équipe du FBI avait constitué trois binômes afin de couvrir au mieux le secteur : JJ/Rossi, Morgan /Reid et Hotch/Prentiss. Il était ensuite convenu qu'ils se rejoignent au bureau du shérif, là où ils avaient établi leur QG.

Alors Prentiss, qu'en penses-tu ?

Que j'en ai plein les bottes de ces têtes de chevreuils et de cerfs accrochées aux murs mais, par dessus-tout, je suis écoeurée de ces odeurs de sang et de viande séchés ! Je ne pense pas remanger avant très longtemps du gibier !

Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Je sais, Hotch. Pour être franche, toutes ces familles à qui nous avons rendu visite se ressemblent toutes et semblent être avoir été coulées dans le même moule...

Et c'est un peu normal. Tu sais, pour les gens d'ici, la chasse est plus qu'une simple passion, c'est un véritable mode de vie et tous font partie de cette même communauté, du vieux grand-père au plus jeune des enfants.

Cela explique leur peu d'entrain à vouloir nous parler...

Exact, aquiesça Hotch. Ces gens-là se connaissent et vivent ensemble depuis des générations et ils n'apprécient pas trop que des étrangers tels que nous s'immiscent dans leurs vies. Tu as certainement remarqué que tous les chefs de famille monopolisaient la parole et nous tenaient le même discours...

Bien sûr et j'ai beaucoup observé Mme Simmons : elle semblait particulièrement gênée et mal à l'aise surtout quand son mari a assuré prendre les choses en main lui-même si nous n'arrêtions pas d'ici peu ce « fumier d'assassin », je cite.

Ca peut se comprendre, répondit Hotch. Elle n'a sûrement pas envie que son époux se mette dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou...

Non, il y avait autre chose qui semblait la contrarier. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux et elle ne cessait de regarder l'un de ses fils.

En effet, j'ai moi-même porté mon attention sur ce gamin : il avait du mal à contenir sa colère, colère qu'il semblait avoir contre son père.

Il serait peut-être judicieux de retourner voir les Simmons pendant l'absence de celui-ci : nous en apprendrons peut-être plus ? Proposa Prentiss.

Tout à fait d'accord, nous y retournerons dès demain après avoir vu les autres familles. Tu t'occuperas de la mère tandis que j'interrogerai l'adolescent. Quel est le planning prévu par JJ ?

Voyons voir ça, la liste est dans le porte-document avec les autres dossiers...

Et tandis que Prentiss avait défait sa ceinture de sécurité pour se pencher vers la banquette arrière là où se trouvait l'attaché-case, Hotch remarqua une voiture stationnée au bord d'une petite route de terre et débouchant sur la départementale où ils roulaient. Il sentit immédiatement que quelquechose n'allait pas et son inquiétude fut confirmée lorsque ce qui s'avéra être un imposant 4x4 muni de pare-buffles mit ses pleins phares et recula. « Il prend de l'élan, il veut nous rentrer dedans ! » se dit Hotch. Il roulait à vive allure et freiner n'empêcherait pas la collision ; sur sa gauche, un ravin dont il ne distingait même pas le bas et pourtant, accélérer en se déportant sur la gauche était son dernier recours pour tenter d'esquiver l'autre véhicule. Tout se déroula en quelques infimes secondes : Hotch hurla « Prentiss ! Baisse-toi ! » tout en maintenant une pression ferme sur le dos de la jeune femme avec sa main droite. Mais le choc fut inévitable et la berline noire violemment entraînée, telle une toupie folle, dans un tourbillon incessant : puis elle bascula et dégringola la pente du ravin, effectuant une multitude de tonneaux qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser. Soudain, tout s'arrêta et ce fut le silence complet.

Lorsque Hotch émergea, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Prentiss et, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de la retrouver sur la plage arrière du véhicule.

Prentiss !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager des deux airbags, qui l'avaient tout de même bien protégé, ainsi que de sa ceinture de sécurité. Il se faufila entre les deux sièges pour atteindre la banquette arrière et sa peur ne fit qu'augmenter alors que le corps de Prentiss était inerte.

Prentiss ! Je t'en supplie, réveille toi !

Aucun mouvement et l'espace était bien trop confiné pour que Hotch se rende compte des blessures d'Emily ; car, bien sûr, elle était blessée mais à quel degré ? En tentant de la retourner, car elle était de dos, du sang avait imprégné sa main, provenant certainement des bris de glace occasionnés par le choc.

Mais pour l'heure, Hotch devait réagir car le froid qu'il ressentait de plus en plus était dû à l'eau s'infiltrant insidieusement dans la voiture. Il s'aperçut que leur course s'était terminée sur la berge d'une rivière et que le niveau de l'eau grimpait dans l'habitacle, inéxorablement.

« Prentiss, il faut sortir de là au plus vite ! Si tu es consciente, fais un petit effort et accroche-toi à moi ! » répéta plusieurs fois Hotch à voix haute ainsi que pour lui-même tandis que, réunissant toutes ses forces, il se mit à l'ouvrage.

La douleur était lancinante comme une pluie de petits couteaux la transperçant à chaque seconde. Sans cette sensation dérangeante, elle n'aurait pas cherché à savoir où et avec qui elle se trouvait mais ce fut une voix, d'abord lointaine puis de plus en plus proche, qui la força à se raccrocher à la réalité. Celle de Hotch, Aaron Hotchner, son supérieur hiérarchique à la BAU mais aussi l'homme pour qui elle nourrissait, depuis un certain temps déjà, des sentiments plus profonds que permis. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le brouillard épais se dissipa petit à petit, lui laissant voir le visage angoissé de celui qui l'appelait.

Emily !

Aaron Hotchner ? Murmura t-elle.

Oui c'est ça, c'est moi, Hotch ! On a eu un grave accident, quelqu'un nous a délibérément percuté.

Où sommes-nous ? Il fait si froid...

Je sais. Nous avons atterri dans une rivière et la nuit est fraîche. Ma veste est mouillée mais je vais quand même t'en recouvrir...

Ce qu'il fit tandis que Prentiss observait les lieux ; effectivement, elle était étendue sur un parterre mêlé de cailloux et d'herbes et, à quelques mètres, la berline noire à semi-engloutie dans l'eau et dans un état effroyable.

Avant tout, je dois te faire un garrot, dit Hotch. Tu as une blessure assez sérieuse au bras et il faut stopper l'écoulement de sang.

Et pendant que Hotch effectuait un pansement de secours à l'aide de sa chemise et de sa carvate, Prentiss tenta de se mouvoir mais une douleur à la poitrine la percuta de plein fouet.

Je sais que ça doit être douloureux mais plus tu bougeras et plus...

Avez-vous appelé les secours ? Demanda faiblement Emily. Hotch lui lança un regard qui signifiait « mais pour qui me prends-tu ? » sauf que, l'espace d'un instant, il sembla réellement inquiet.

Dites-moi la vérité, Hotch. Quel est le problème ?

Mon portable a pris l'eau et pas moyen de le remettre en marche. Quant au tien, il est totalement fracassé mais, ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipe va bien se soucier de notre retard et Garcia réalisera sûrement un de ses miracles...

Hotch avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en souriant, ce qui était rare chez lui et donc pas très encourageant. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter un peu plus mais, si elle voulait survivre, mieux valait être franche et directe.

Hotch, je crois que j'ai plusieurs côtes cassées.

Pas étonnant vu l'accident mais moins tu bougeras...

Je sais, rétorqua Emily, mais je pense qu'une des côtes fracturées a touché mes poumons.

Le visage de Hotch se vida de tout son sang mais il se reprit bien vite.

Tu crois qu'il y a eu perforation ?

Quasiment sûre, souffla Prentiss. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer et c'est de pis en pis...


End file.
